


Je t'aime

by Robin_Arrow



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romances, mention de mes ocs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Arrow/pseuds/Robin_Arrow
Summary: Tu n'oublies jamais le premier "Je t'aime"
Relationships: Dewey Riley/Gale Weathers





	Je t'aime

**Author's Note:**

> Ça change de chainshipping !  
> Je pense à écrire une histoire avec plusieurs chapitres à propos d'eux mais j'ai encore besoin d'y réfléchir beaucoup.  
> Mais je suis sûr que je vais parler de mes ocs / fankids dans le futur !

Avec certains soirs vient souvent une pointe de tristesse et de nostalgie.  
Ce soir était l'un de ceux-ci pour Gale.  
Un mariage réussi, deux enfants et une carrière qui semblait fleurir à nouveau.  
Tout allait pour le mieux mais l'anniversaire de la deuxième vague de meurtres la rendait quelque peu mélancolique.  
Toutes ces années furent parfois difficiles mais parmi tout ce désordre, il y avait de nombreux souvenirs que Gale chérissait énormément.

L'un d'entre eux se passait quelques mois après les meurtres de l'université.  
Dewey était sortis de l'hôpital depuis quelques jours et le couple avait décidé de passer leur dernière soirée avant leur retour à Woodsboro au cinéma après avoir dîné au restaurant.  
La nuit qui suivit fut elle aussi romantique et peu reposante.  
L'aube arrivait à grands pas et Gale ne pouvait toujours pas trouver le sommeil.  
Avec ces derniers jours de bonheur arrivaient malheureusement des peurs et de mauvais souvenirs.  
Les choses devenaient de plus en plus officielles avec Dewey et malgré la joie, cela l'a terrifié aussi quelque peu.  
Sans compter ses nombreuses aventures d'un soir, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de sérieuses et longues relations durant sa vie d'adulte.  
Toutes ces aventures avaient un but.  
Obtenir des informations afin d'aider sa carrière et rien de plus.  
Avec Dewey, tout était différent.  
Cela avait commencé comme avec tous ces autres hommes mais ce qu'elle avait obtenu de cette relation n'était que de l'amour.  
Un amour beau mais qui lui faisait aussi un peu peur.  
Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle ressentait de réels sentiments pour quelqu'un.  
Elle l'aimait et était aimée en retour.  
A côté d'elle, Gale sentis Dewey se réveiller doucement.  
La jeune femme se tourna alors pour lui faire face.  
"Dewey ?  
\- Yeah ?" Répondit-il d'une voix endormie.  
Gale hésita pendant quelques secondes et déclara alors :  
"Je t'aime."  
Son amant lui sourit alors tendrement et l'embrassa avant de répondre.  
"Je t'aime aussi."

**Author's Note:**

> A propos de mes ocs : https://artist-are-amazing.tumblr.com/post/624814596624138240/galewey-fankids


End file.
